random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Differences about the opposites
add them lians noom *A human who has the ability to turn into a Seviper. He also has a yellow hat. *Despises wizards, especially Lemres. *Best friends with a Feraligatr named Aquahead *Hates the shit out of Puyo Puyo but stans Schezo regardless. Of all characters, fucking Schezo. *Adores Adventure Time, and owns all of the Adventure Time merch because of how much he loves it. Probably has a Lemongrab shrine hidden in his closet. *Still bisexual, but skewed far more towards girls. *He has shit taste in memes, finding the Nobody: meme to be comedy gold. *Centrist. *He adores the Super Crown, and Bowsette is his top waifu. *Despite his shit opinions, he's actually relatively a nice dude. Still, would you really want to be friends with a Nobody: lover? Mulhcom He is a very evil creepy villain, similar to Dimentio. He hates Phineas and Ferb He loves Shake it Up He hates Emma Watson He loves Justin Bieber He hates Nintendo He loves Microsoft daL ecA *He has hair that kinda looks like Blossoms'. *He hates Nintendo, but likes Odnetnin. *He hates Phineas and Ferb, but likes Saenihp and Bref. *He is EVIL! Deepsodanrot (DSR) *He wears yellow polo shirts along with as much denim as he can. *He loves anime; he jacks off to hentai three times a day. *He plays whatever hip and cool videya gams kids play these days. *He exclusively listens to Top 40 radio. *He uses big words he doesn't know the meaning of. *He's an obnoxious memelord. *He loves being alive; he tries to live every day to it's fullest, even if "the fullest" to him means watching anime all day. FoundNo Hates life, Nintendo, and everyone within 3 feet of him. Do I need say more? 00rotaerCsneilpmoC *She can float in mid air - only without the use of an Anti-Gravity machine. *Wants to kill Mr. Candy Cane yet is friends with enaC ydnaC .rM *Loves Disney Teens *Hates every type of science except for evil science - which he uses to destroy the world. *Hates Nintendo D: *Kills Compliens and creates neilpmoCs. *Loathes Christmas *and Halloween *and Easter *and St. Patricks Day *She thinks that Arbor Day is a VERY important holiday. *Never uses tzeh interwebs. *Wears Square Glasses Haley (opposite Hal) *Hal but 294723074937343989439428924942924988942 times worse *Cis girl instead of trans male *Doesn't ship Sidonnie *DIDN'T FUCKING PANIC OVER THE HORROR-SCOPE AT ALL *NOPE *NOT AT ALL *NOPE *NO *NO WAY *i mean it was actually a good episode BUT STILL *Heterosexual *Stans Lincoln... imagine. Fucking imagine stanning Lincoln. Fucking *Ships Lincoln with every fucking girl on Loud House but mostly Sid just to spite the fandom, while treating Ronnie Anne like a third-wheel in the process like the cursed man J*viSuzumiya *Speaking of Sid, Haley sees her as just the "cute k-pop girl" and nothing else, while Hal knows there's more to Sid than her love for k-pop. *Draws Sid with those fucking round eyes whilst knowing full and damn well that she's Chinese. You know, like the ones Lincoln has. God damnit Haley don't be st00pid xnihS idaM *Hates Rubbadubbers *Likes the Pokemon anime over the games *Hates the Pokemon games Janelle (Opposite Jennifer) * One of those het bitches that can transform into a wolf at will. *She's EXTREMELY entitled. Like. Insanely entitled. *Hates the fucking shit out of Iroha Nijiue, Mikado Sannoji is her one true husbando. *She has a boyfriend named Benjamin (They call him Ben) who can turn into a cat at will. *Prefers Johnny Test over Supernoobs. *She really enjoys Harvey Street Kids, brings it up all the time and stans the living shit out of Audrey. *Listens to Billie Ellish, modern-rap and country all day. She despises artists and bands Cavetown, My Chemical Romance and Mother Mother. *Has allergies to dogs and dairy instead of cats and nuts. The smell of dairy makes her queasy. *She owns a bunch of cats, but reads the book series Survivors because she wants a dog despite her allergies. *Her favorite food is a good PB&J. *Prefers sour over sweet. *Loves to watch RBUK and Sailor Moon Crystal. *Ships Shovin, Tomlola, Chimondo and Mikaroha. **Thought I was gonna say Billdip, Mabill and Pinecest? Janelle has a bunch of standards when it comes to ships still. *Hellbent on the argument that Mabel is selfish. *Her favorite color is a dull raspberry red. *Enjoys Phoenix Right over Danganronpa. *Probably commits arson. *She's a little shit. Salieri000 * Always watches Teen Titans GO!, The Breadwinners, ''and ''Sanjay and Craig. * Hates animals with a passion, especially birds. * Likes NSFW and gore. * Hates Pokémon and Diary of a Wimpy Kid and will bash anyone who likes them. * Likes to bash classical music and listens to rap and modern pop. * Hates the movie Amadeus. * Stans Jojo Siwa and Woah Vicky. * Bad sense of humor and enjoys normie memes and Speech 100. * Curses in every sentence. * Jokes about antivaxxers all the time. * Contributes to Encyclopedia Dramatica and Kiwi Farms. * Has a TikTok account. * Hates holidays and anything fun. * Hates math and science and favorite subject is English. * Regularly vandalizes wikis, especially the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki. * Favorite food is pickles. * Hates pastel colors. * Only friends are the banned users. 6102nafalucinnub * Hates Villainous. * Really likes FNAF and brings it up all the time. * Hates Bunnicula. NAFORKAMTAK *Is AFAB and cis, rather than AMAB trans. *Is pansexual rather than asexual. *Likes The Loud House. *Hates cats. *Hates YTMND, LOLcats, and old memes. Category:Opposites